I Did It
by xxFrozenTearsxx
Summary: Sora and Matt's relationship took a bigger toll on Tai than anyone ever imagined...


I Did It

I Did It

A/N: Okay, I know not all of you aren't gonna like this, but after seeing those incriminating photos of Sora and Matt with kids, I had to write some sick, psycho, sorta story. Now, let me say this now, I love Tai dearly. I didn't mean to make him the way I did, but once I started writing, I couldn't stop. I sense a lot of controversy coming from this, so I'll just shut up, and I'll warn ya that this ain't for the weak at heart. And, I hope this'll be the last "bad" story I write, because I miss those days when I was a naïve teenybopper who only thought about romance and falling in love. Okay, I really will shut up now, since I can tell I'm scarin' ya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Digimon owns you. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* Um, and the Dave Matthews Band owns the song.

* * *

**_ _**

_It was funny how it happened. Those two were in love. And they were also the two I loved most. I never thought I'd get in the way of their relationship. But I did. Do I feel guilty? Maybe. Am I sorry? Hell no. Sure, I hurt a few people along the way, but I ended up happy. That's all that mattered. That I was happy. I'm sure they'll understand what I did sometime along the line. It was for the best. Not only the best for me, but the best for all of us. After all, what'd Digimon Adventure be without a little trauma?_

**_  
  
_**

**_I'm mixing up a bunch of magic stuff_**

**_  
A magic mushroom cloud of care  
  
_**

**_A potion that will rock the boat will rock  
  
_**

**_Make a bomb of love and blow it up  
  
_**

It was the day of Matt and Sora Ishida's honeymoon, and Tai Kamiya was in the kitchen preparing a great meal for the couple to eat in their honeymoon suite. They were at a nearly isolated island off the coast of Odaiba, and for the first time in years since they had the children, the twosome could finally relax with the help of the Kamiyas. Tai's sister, Kari, was back in Odaiba watching their kids for them, while Tai managed to get them a great deal at one of the plazas he owned, being an ambassador for the Digiworld and all. He hummed to himself as he removed the chicken alfredo from the hot oven. _This is gonna be a meal that they'll never forget… _he thought.

"Hey, Tai, are you almost done with that?" Mimi Tachikawa asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Since she was a professional cook, she agreed to assist Tai in making the perfect dinner. "Matt and Sora are waiting in their room, and they seem very anxious to get started, so they can move on to the good stuff, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean, alright." Tai grinned. Ever since they had gotten married 6 years ago, Sora and Matt couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Well, anyways," Mimi scooped a bowl of noodle soup and some breadsticks up into her arms, "I'm gonna go and take the appetizers up to them. When should I tell them the main course will be ready?"

Tai looked at his watch. "I dunno. I still need to put some finishing touches to it, so it might be another 10 minutes or so."

"Okay, then," Mimi replied as she left the kitchen.

_Now for those finishing touches…_ Tai grinned deviously. _Matt and Sora, you guys are gonna have the time of your lives…_

_ _

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe this, Matt! We have peace at last!" Sora Takenouchi-Ishida smiled at her husband as she propositioned him down on the bed.

"Aren't we a bit feisty, today," Matt remarked. "It's not even 7:00 yet!"

Sora laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just that it's the first time we've had privacy in a long while, and well, I just wanna make it worth it!"

"Oh, it'll be worth it, alright," Matt grinned. "Just you wait and see."

"Matt!" Sora giggled as Matt gently brushed her soft lips against his. They engaged in a long lip lock, when they were suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Sora? Matt?" It was Mimi. "Can I come in? The food's ready."

"Oh, um, yeah…" Sora hurriedly sat up while Matt went to open the door for their friend.

"Well, here's the breadsticks and the noodle soup, fresh from Davis's Ramen Cart!" Mimi smiled as she set the food in front of the couple. "The main course will be here shortly, since Tai's putting the finishing touches on it!"

"Are you sure to you can trust Tai with our food?" Matt asked jokingly.

Mimi smirked. "Are you sure you can trust Sora with her lipstick?"

"What?!" Matt looked into the mirror, and sure enough, there was lipstick all over his face. "Damn, Sora, why didn't you tell me I looked like a circus clown?"

"I'm sorry," Sora replied, her face flushed red, "I wanted to see what'd happen."

Mimi giggled and shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. I need to check on Tai, anyways."

"Okay, thanks Mimi!" Sora yelled after her friend as she waved in reply and shut the door. Matt looked at her and grinned. "Now we're alone."

"Matt!!"

"Ahahaha!!"

* * *

"Geez, those two are like a pair of unneutered puppies." Mimi exclaimed to Tai as she entered the kitchen once again. "I was barely out of the room when they started screaming again."

"You never know what's going on between those two." Tai said. "Is it even safe to bring them their dinner?" He held up the platter containing the food and a bottle of champagne.

"Try knocking the door really loud, and leaving the food outside." Mimi suggested. "It smells so good, anyways, they'd be stupid not to come and get it."

"Why, thank you." Tai smiled. 

"I wasn't complimenting your cooking." Mimi laughed. "Anyways, wasn't it Davis who cooked it?"

"Davis was the one who got the ingredients, threw them into a bowl, and mixed it up. I was the one who made it look nice."

"Sure, Tai. Just take all the credit."

"You're welcome." He took a couple of roses from a nearby flowerpot, and placed it on the catering cart, right beside the food. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take this here food to our lovely friends, and give them a reason to be turned on."

"You're a pervert." Mimi giggled.

"I know." Tai smiled as he rolled the cart out of the kitchen and into the elevator. "I know…"

* * *

"Oh my God, this food is delicious!" Sora exclaimed with a fork stuck in her mouth.

"Tai, I see your cooking has drastically improved since we were kids." Matt said, taking a bite from the food for himself.

"Well, I learn from the best." Tai said cheerfully as Sora scarfed down another helping of the dinner.

"Where did you get this recipe?" she asked in enthusiasm. "I want to make some for all my friends at work!"

"Oh, I got it from Davis." Tai answered.

"Figures." Matt said with a laugh. "Anyways, Tai, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but can you leave?"

"Oh, no threesome?"

"Tai…" Matt gave him a look.

"Okay, okay, I was kidding!" Tai laughed. "I'll leave. But before, I go, I wanna say one more thing."

"What?"

"Safe sex is the best sex."

"TAI!" Matt threw a piece of breadstick at Tai as he ran out the door laughing. "TAI, YOU'RE SICK!" he yelled.

"As I said, I only learn from the best!!" Tai's voice echoed down the hall as Sora shut the door. She shook her head. "That boy will never change."

"Boy is right." Matt said. "But at least he's supporting our whole relationship. Remember when we started going out for the first time in middle school? He was crushed!"

"Oh yeah," Sora remembered when they were kids, Tai had always encouraged them to go out, but what he never told them was how deeply he felt for Sora. He hid it from them until one day, Sora and Matt visited his house and found him unconscious in the bathroom. As it turned out, he had overdosed on a bottle of Tylenol, believing he had lost his soulmate to his best friend. It was then that Matt and Sora decided to break up and go into therapy with Tai. Years later, they found each other again and got married, with Tai's blessing. _Oh Tai… _Sora thought. _I'm sorry I put you through so much pain… _

"You're thinking about it too." Matt said, saying more of a statement than a question. Sora nodded her head. That's what made them all best friends. They had each gone through a time where all they felt was hopelessness and misery. Sora and Matt felt it in the Digiworld, and Tai felt it in the real world, 5 years later. Even if others had viewed it as pure misfortune, the three had labeled it as luck. If it wasn't for those times, they wouldn't have bonded so closely.

"I'm just so glad that Tai found somebody else." Sora said. "He deserves to be happy."

"We all do…" Matt whispered as he leaned closer to Sora.

"Oh Matt…" Sora replied with a yawn. "I feel… funny…"

"What do you mean?" Matt asked as he looked as his wife with curious eyes.

"I think I'm gonna… pass out…"

"Sora?!"

"Matt…" Sora felt herself collapse as Matt ran over to her in panic. 

"Oh my God, Sora!!" he exclaimed. He quickly checked her pulse and staggered towards the phone, but when he finally got there, it was too late. He had already passed out.

"I'm sorry, you guys…" A figure walked into the room, solemnly. "But this is for your own good…" And with that, the figure picked Sora's lifeless body up, and walked out of the room. 

**_  
I did it_**

**_  
Do you think I've gone too far  
  
_**

**_I did it  
  
_**

**_Guilty as charged  
  
_**

**_I did it  
  
_**

**_It was me right or wrong  
  
_**

**_I did it  
  
_**

**_Yeah_**

**_ _**

_She looked so beautiful right there in my room. Her soft red hair framed her gentle face so wonderfully… I wanted to touch her so bad, but I couldn't. No, not while she was sleeping. First, I'd talk to her. I'd tell her things I've never told anyone. Then came the pleasure. The unveiling. It hurt me knowing that I wouldn't be her first, but second was good enough for me. Just as long as I could be with her… it was good enough for me…_

_ _

Sora stirred silently as she awoke from her deep sleep. Everything seemed so unfamiliar to her… she remembered having dinner with Matt in a master suite, and then… _Matt… where is he?_ She abruptly sat up in alertness. "Matt?"

"No, it isn't Matt." A voice replied. "But I'm just as good as he is."

"Tai?"

Tai walked up in front of Sora and smiled. "The one and only."

"Tai, what's going on?" Sora asked. "Where's Matt?"

"Matt's somewhere else." Tai replied. "But that's not the point. Sora, there's something important I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Tai?"

Tai hesitated for a moment. "It's…well…I…I wanted to talk about… us."

"Us?" Sora repeated in confusion. "What do you mean, Tai?"

Tai leaned in so that their faces were almost touching. His breath smelled of a sweet peppermint scent as he opened his mouth and said, "Sora, I love you."

_Love…? _Sora sat there, dumbfounded, before realizing what Tai had meant. "Oh, Tai… I'm sorry, but I love Matt…"

"MATT?!" Tai exclaimed in fury. "Why is it always Matt, and never me? Sora, remember when we were kids, and we were in the Digiworld? I made a vow to protect you for as long as I lived! Did you ever see Matt doing that for you? I don't think so! And that time at soccer camp when you fell and skinned your knee! Who was there to mend it? ME!"

"Tai, please--"

"And how about when you decided to quit soccer for tennis? Who was there to support you, to come to all your games, even if he had practice? While Matt was at his band's rehearsal, I skipped my rehearsal to see you, Sora. It was always me."

"Tai… I'm sorry…" Sora felt tears coming to her eyes. What was the purpose of all this? And why had Tai picked that time to tell her?

"Sorry isn't good enough." Tai's voice suddenly got quiet. It sent shivers up Sora's spine as he began to talk in a slow, thought out pace. "Sora, I don't know what you see in Matt, and I don't wanna know, but I'll tell you this. I want to make you happy, Sora. Say the word, and I will make you happy." He took his hand and gently placed it on her chest.

"Tai…" Sora took a deep breath in as Tai moved his hand from her chest, down to her stomach, and up her shirt. "Tai… no… please Tai… stop… STOP!!!"

Tai froze brusquely and stared at her in the face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and although she was a grown woman, she looked strangely like a little girl again. "Sora… did you ever love me?"

"Please Tai…" she cried, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry for making you feel this way, but you've gotta understand… I love Matt…"

"Matt…?" Tai felt himself suddenly hit the depths of reality, and he got sick to his stomach. He got up and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could and began throwing up. _What the hell were you thinking, Kamiya? _he thought in disgust. _She's your best friend… they're your best friends… how could even THINK to do such a thing? _He looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. He saw the face of a desperate little boy, a 14 year old boy, sitting in the bathroom chugging down pills, feeling sorry for himself because he couldn't accept the fact that his two best friends were going out. An image of that little boy flashed to the hospital to where he awoke and saw them kissing, in a passionate embrace. He fell against the sink as he heard the voices, a relapse of what happened 10 years ago.

_"Tai, what are you doing?"_

_ _

__Tai shook his head in confusion.

_"TAI, STOP!!"_

_ _

His stomach churned as he lowered his head back into the sink. What were these visions about? Where were they coming from? Were they from his past? If they were, why didn't he remember? He splashed his face with the cold sensation of water and buried his head in a towel. _Sora… _He thought. _Five minutes ago, what was I doing to her? _He recalled her screams earlier as he tried to undress her. _Oh dear God, what have I done?_

_ _

__Tai threw the towel down on the floor as he ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Sora was holding the phone. She stood there, her eyes red from crying. "I'm so sorry, Tai…" she whispered, looking down at her feet.

"What did you do…?" Tai asked uncertainly. He watched as Sora fell to the ground in a heap of tears. "Who did you call, Sora? You didn't call the police, did you?"

Sora stayed silent, for the answer came in the form of distant sirens echoing through the window. "You BITCH!!" Tai screamed as he hauled Sora up and placed her on the bed. "What the hell were you THINKING!!" He began pacing around in fury. "Do you have ANY idea what this is going to do to my rep? HUH? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT, SORA??"

Sora shook her head, unable to control herself. "I'm sorry, Tai. I was just so scared… I didn't know what to do…"

"You could've TALKED to me!!" Tai yelled. "But I guess you'd rather talk to _Matt_." 

"It's not that, Tai…"

"THEN WHAT IS IT??"

Before Sora had a chance to answer, she felt the blow of Tai's fist hit her face. Everything went black. **__**

**_  
I never did a single thing that did a single thing to  
  
_**

**_Change the ugly ways of the world  
  
_**

**_I didn't know it felt so right inside  
  
_**

**_I didn't know it at all  
  
_**

**_Open up the curtains I heard sirens there the lights flash and crawl  
  
_**

**_I did it justice I just did it for the buzz_**

**_ _**

_I don't know what came over me. I knew I should have just left her there, and let the police lock me up, but I didn't. It was like I had split personalities or something! Part of me wanted to do the right thing, to return Sora to Matt and get help for myself. The other part knew something I didn't. That part overtook me, and it controlled me. I couldn't help it. I could have suppressed it, but I didn't. I let it out. And if anyone has a problem with that, they can go fuck themselves!_

_ _

"Tai, please, let me go!" Sora cried as Tai drove his '92 Volvo down the deserted streets as fast as he could.

"I would, Sora dear, but there wouldn't be any fun in that, now, would there?" Tai said darkly. He glanced at the rearview mirror to see Sora tied up in the back seat, and smiled. "You look so beautiful when you cry, you know that?"

Sora looked at Tai for a moment, and shut her eyes. What was going on? Why was Tai acting this way? "Tai… why are you doing this…?"

"Why?" Tai glared. "I'm doing this because I love you, baby."

"Love me?" Sora spat out in disgust. "Tai, if you really did love me, why are you acting this way? Why are you kidnapping me? Why are you taking me away from Matt?"

Tai felt his foot move down on the pedal, slowly increasing the speed of the car. "Why do you always have to talk about _Matt_, Sora? Tell me that! What has that guy given you that I haven't? I gave you all the love you could ever want, but did you ever love me back? Answer me!!"

"Tai, I keep telling you this, but you won't listen! I love Matt! I'm sorry, but how can I love you when you're acting this way?"

"Acting this way?!! Sora, I did nothing but support you 100 percent went we were kids! I was your best friend when Matt came along and stole you away from me! And, dammit, what is so good about that guy, anyways? He's nothing but a piece of shit!"

"Don't you dare talk about Matt that way!" Sora yelled. "What is the matter with you? You guys were best friends!!"

"Yes, Sora, I know that." Tai whispered as he reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a gun. "But guess what, Sora? So were we." He pointed the gun at Sora and said, "And if I can't have you, no one can."

Sora screamed, but before Tai got a chance to pull the trigger, he jerked back into his seat and yelled, "OH SHIT, NOT AGAIN!" He dropped the gun and collapsed on the ground. It was the visions. They were back again. And this time, they were stronger than ever.

* * *

__

"No, Tai couldn't have done such a thing!" Matt Ishida exclaimed in shock. One of the cops had just told him that they had found Tai and Sora in a local motel, and they were about to bring the twosome back to the police station when Tai open fired on the cops, killing two of them.

"I'm sorry, son, but it's the truth. But don't worry, my men are on alert about this. I can promise you, we will find your wife, and we will bring this Tai figure to justice."

"Excuse, me I gotta go," Matt muttered as he pushed his way past the cop and walked to the bathroom. _Tai, what are you doing? _He thought. _I thought that this whole thing was over. I thought you had forgotten everything that happened 10 years ago. I thought we had moved on…_ Matt closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened. The suicide attempt, the years of therapy the three of them had gotten, and finally…

_We forgave you for that, Tai. Why do you have to start all this again? We agreed to forgive and forget, and then you really did forget, and now…_ Matt looked into the mirror as he began to break down in tears. "God, Tai, what's happening to you? Why do you have to be this way?" He glanced down at a scar on his arm, a scar that held the memories of an incident that was supposed to be long forgotten. "Please don't hurt Sora…" Matt cried. "God, please, protect Sora… Tai, don't hurt her again…"

**_ _**

**_It's a nickel or a dime for what I've done  
  
_**

**_The truth is that I don't really care  
  
_**

**_For such a lovely crime I'll do the time  
  
_**

**_You better lock me up I'll do it again_**

_I can't stop the visions. What are they about? Where are they from? Why do they feel so familiar, yet I don't remember any of it? Why can I hear Sora's voice…?_

_ _

_"Tai, stop!!"_

_ _

_"Why? Why do you love him and not me?"_

_ _

_"I don't know, Tai!! I don't know!"_

_ _

_"Then I don't know why I should stop."_

_ _

_"No!!!!" _

_ _

__"No!!!" Tai woke up and glanced around at his surroundings. He was propped up in the backseat of his car, and Sora was driving in the front.

"I'm driving you to the nearest hospital Tai. You need help."

"I'm fine!" Tai snapped as he hopped over the front seat and grabbed the steering wheel from Sora's grasp. "Now, move, this is my car."

Sora tried to shove Tai to the side, but to no avail. "Tai, let go! We might crash!"

"Then let us crash." He replied, turning the wheel to the left.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Sora screamed and jerked the car toward the right, barely missing a street sign. "Tai, please stop this!"

"No. I won't!" Tai yelled, digging his fingers into Sora's skin. She screamed and let go of the wheel, causing the car to swerve towards the edge of the cliff. Sora braced herself for the impact but Tai regained control of the car and brought it to a stop.

"Okay, Sora. It's just you and me now. No cops, no Matt, no nobody." He reached over and reclined the driver's seat so that Sora fell back into a horizontal position and crawled on top of her. "I'm gonna make you love me, just you wait and see!"

"Tai, don't!" Sora screamed as he began to slowly lift up her blouse. She desperately tried to push Tai off of her and open the door, but Tai had fastened her onto the seat too tightly for her to move. _Not again… _she thought. _Tai, why do you have to do this again…_

Tai's hands continued to travel down her body as he reached her pants and unbuttoned them, pulling them down to the floor in the tightly cramped space. "I wish this could be better, Sora." He whispered into her ear, as he reached behind her back for the clasp of her bra. "Matt was your first. First will always be the best, I can't compete with that. But I'll make this a moment you'll always remember." He traveled down her smooth stomach and onto her underwear.

Sora stopped screaming, and cried, "Please, I beg you to stop this. Please… Matt was never my first…"

Tai paused for a moment and looked into Sora's eyes. They were red and puffy from all her crying. _What does she mean Matt wasn't her first? _He thought in confusion. His eyes darkened as he focused back onto her pale body. "That's a lie. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't remember, do you...?" Sora whispered. Suddenly, she ran out of tears to cry and felt her body go limp.

__

**_  
I did it_**

**_  
Do you think I've gone too far_**

**_  
I did it_**

**_  
Guilty as charged_**

**_  
I did it_**

**_  
It was me right or wrong_**

**_  
I did it_**

**_  
Yeah_**

**_ _**

_I did it. I finally did it. But why do I feel so guilty about it? This was supposed to be the way to prove my love to her, to show her I was better than Matt. So what's the matter with me? And what did she mean that Matt wasn't her first? Of course he was! He was her only one! Unless…_

_ _

_"Tai…"_

_ _

_"Sora, just you wait. If this doesn't prove my love to you, nothing will!"_

_ _

_"NO!! PLEASE!! OH GOD, NO! OH GOD!!! HELP!! MATT, HELP!! MATT!! WHERE ARE YOU!! MATT???!!!"_

_ _

__"MATT!!"

"Get your hands off of her, Tai."

Tai looked up at the window into the face of Matt Ishida and a squad of police cars surrounding them. "Fuck off, you bastard." Tai said.

"No, Tai, I won't fuck off." Matt replied harshly. "I fucked off 10 years ago and trusted you to move on, but it looks like you didn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about.

"Like hell you do!!" Matt threw the door open and grabbed Tai off of Sora, throwing his naked body onto the ground. He lifted up his sleeve and pointed to his scar. "Remember this, Tai? Remember this?? 10 years ago, I walked to your apartment to give you a birthday gift and instead, I heard my girlfriend screaming!! I was scared about what was going on, not only with her, but with you! I thought you guys were being attacked or something! Then I walk in on you raping her. You raped her, Tai, and she was only 15. Then you realized what you did and you took a gun and tried to shoot yourself! I got this scar when I stopped you from jamming that bullet into your head, but it hit me instead, right here on my arm! And do you know how PAINFUL it was to go around for 6 months, asking Joe to treat it for me, lying, saying that I got it form the Digiworld, and that I couldn't go to the hospital because they'd think something was up? Do you have ANY IDEA what Sora's been through because of you?? Do you??"

Tai froze, his face turning as white as a ghost as he closed his eyes. _Tell me this isn't true… _He thought. _Whoever gave me those visions, tell me they were just that—visions…_ He felt himself slip back into the past as he did remember. He remembered everything. "Oh God, Sora…"

"You hurt her, Tai." Matt said solemnly. "But we chose not to say anything, not to tell you about it when you forgot everything after you tried to commit suicide. You were still recovering from the shock. We thought therapy would help you recover from it, but I guess we were wrong. You're still a sick fuck, Tai. You always were."

"Please, Matt, say it isn't so…"

"It is."

Tai began to weep as he realized the whole truth. He couldn't believe he could be such a bastard. "I'm sorry, Sora." he said quietly, but then he got louder. "I'm sorry!! I'M SORRY!!" He cried as the police began to retain him and escort him to the squad cars. He was a wreck. He couldn't believe what he had done. _I deserve to die… _he thought. He deserved to die.

_ _

__

**_I never did a single thing that did a single thing to  
  
_**

**_Change the ugly ways of the world  
  
_**

**_I didn't know it felt so right inside  
  
_**

**_I didn't know it at all  
  
_**

**_Open up the curtains I heard sirens there the lights flash and crawl  
  
_**

**_I did it justice I just did it for the buzz  
  
_**

"Matt?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"How did the court hearing go?"

Matt sighed. It had been two years since Tai was arrested on two counts of 1st degree murder, a count of abduction, and rape. His trial for what happened when they were kids was pending, but that didn't matter either way. "He was sentenced to the death chair."

"No… it can't be…" Sora sat down and began to cry. "This is all my fault…"

"No it isn't." Matt stated firmly. "It's mine…" He sat down next to Sora and sighed. "I should have seen it coming when we were kids. We were best friends. I should have considered his feelings before I asked you out."

"No, don't say that." Sora whispered. "It was my fault." She paused for a moment. "Matt… I never told you this… I never told anyone this… but when me and Tai were really young, I think we were in second grade, we made a pact to stay friends with each other forever… and to get married to each other when we grew older."

"Sora…" Matt wrapped his arms around Sora and cried with her. "You were kids then. You didn't know any better."

"But that's not all," Sora continued. "About a week before you asked me out, Tai asked me to go on a date with him… and I turned him down saying that I wanted to stay free for you…"

"So that's why he was so bummed out when I told him I wanted to ask you out…" Matt commented.

"No, wait." Sora interrupted. "There's more. All throughout the course we were together, Tai kept asking me this question… and I always lied to him…"

"What question would that be?" Matt asked with concern in his voice. 

"Tai… he asked me if I ever loved him… and please don't get mad, Matt, but… I do love him. Even after all he's done, I still love him with all my heart. There's a part of me that will always be with him, Matt. I love you, but Tai…" She fell to her knees and wept. "And now he's gonna die because of me!"

"Sora…" Matt didn't know what to say to her. All those years, and she had never told him how he felt about Tai… "It's too late to withdraw charges, and anyway, we can't do anything about the cops he killed."

"I know." Sora said. "That's why I feel so guilty. I could have stopped it from happening, stopped it all from happening, just by telling him how I felt… but I was afraid of hurting you…"

Matt stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sora choked out.

"I need to do something important." Matt replied, not looking back at Sora. He walked out of the door, leaving Sora in a pool of misery.

**_  
All you people are the skewers of our dreams_**

**_  
Like the cat collared me  
  
_**

**_Oh what I gotta say to you got love don't  
  
_**

**_Turn it down  
  
_**

**_Turn it loud  
  
_**

**_Let it build  
  
_**

**_We got a long way to go  
  
_**

**_But you gotta start somewhere_**

**_ _**

**_Go door to door spread the love you got  
  
_**

**_You got the love  
  
_**

**_You get what you want  
  
_**

**_Does it matter where you get it from  
  
_**

**_I for one  
  
_**

**_Don't turn my cheek for anyone  
  
_**

**_Unturn your cheek to give your love  
  
_**

**_Love to grow_**

"Tai."

"Matt? What're you doing here? How did you get pass security?"

"Never mind that. Listen, Tai, I want to say I'm sorry about stealing Sora away from you… I should have known how you felt about her when we were kids…"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Tai said. "I've been such a bastard. I don't know if I even deserve to talk to you again."

"Tai--"

"No, listen. This whole death penalty thing's probably for the best, anyways… I deserve it…"

Matt hesitated for a moment, then opened the door to the cell. "I'm not gonna argue with you about that, but I will tell you this: Nobody deserves to die. Not even you. Tai, you're my best friend. We've been through a lot, and it's only made us stronger. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but…" He pointed at the fire exit down the hall. "There should be an old, gray van waiting for you out there. Get in it, and get the hell out of here, where no one can ever find you again. Start a new life."

Tai looked at Matt with starry eyes. "But how do you know you can trust me?"

"Because I do." Matt answered quietly. "Besides, you're Tai, and you never make the same mistake three times."

"Thanks, man." Tai smiled. "But what about you? You could get in trouble if they knew what you were doing."

"That's why I have Izzy Izumi with me. You can't see him, but he's working on blocking all the cameras right now, and our old friend Mimi Tachikawa is out there working her magic on the guards."

"You guys are doing this for me, after what I've done?" Tai asked. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Matt said. "Just get the hell outta here, and never come back."

Tai nodded his head, understanding that although Matt was doing all this for him, he hadn't completely forgiven him. He ran towards the exit, when Matt called out one more thing.

"Tai!"

"What?"

"We love you. All of us. Especially Sora. She loves you the most."

Tai looked back for a moment, the smile disappearing from his face. "Why? How can she after all I've done?"

"Because." Matt gave Tai a half smile. "You're her best friend. She'll always love you."

"Well tell her I'm sorry, but I can't accept that." Tai said quickly before skipping into the night.

_I know I'm not allowed to come back to this town, you guys, but I know that someday we'll meet again… Someday…_

A/N: See? That wasn't so bad! It was a happy ending! A somewhat messed-up happy ending, but still! *sigh* Ookay, no more hentai for this chick…. R&R! 

_ _

**_ _**

****


End file.
